Musik i GTA IV
Här är en lista över vad de olika radiostationerna i GTA IV spelar för musik. thumb|right|150px The BEAT 102.7 * Styles P - "What's The Problem" * Uncle Murda - "Anybody Can Get It" * Qadir - "Nickname" * Busta Rhymes - "Where's My Money" * Maino - "Getaway Driver" * Red Cafe - "Stick'm" * Tru Life - "Wet 'Em Up" * Johnny Polygon - "Price on Your Head" * Swizz Beatz - "Top Down" * Nas - "War is Necessary" * Kanye West Feat. Dwele - "Flashing Lights" * Joell Ortiz Feat. Jadakiss & Saigon - "Hip Hop (Remix)" * Fat Joe feat. Lil Wayne - "Crackhouse" * Mobb Deep - "Dirty New Yorker D" (from H.N.I.C. Part 2 sessions) * Ghostface Killah - "We Celebrate" * Styles P Feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss - "Blow Your Mind (Remix)" * Papoose - "You Mad Cause I'm Stylin' on You" The Classics 104.1 * Group Home - "Supa Star" * Brand Nubian - "All for one" * Special Ed - "I Got it Made" * Jeru the Damaja - "D. Original" * Marley Marl feat. Craig G - "Droppin' Science" * MC Lyte - "Cha Cha Cha" * Audio 2 - "Top Billin'" * Stetsasonic - "Go Stetsa" * T. La Rock & Jazzy Jay - "It's Yours" * Gang Starr - "Who's Gonna Take the Weight" * Main Source - "Live at the Barbeque" Electrochoc * Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" * Black Devil Disco Club - "The Devil In Us (Dub)" * One + One - "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" * Alex Gopher - "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind Remix)" * K.I.M. - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" * Simian Mobile Disco - "Tits & Acid" * Nitzer Ebb - "Let Your Body Learn" * Kavinsky - "Testarossa (Sebastian Remix)" * Chris Lake vs Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" * Boys Noize - "& Down" * Justice - "Waters Of Nazareth" * Killing Joke - "Turn To Red" * Playgroup - "Make It Happen" * Liquid Liquid - "Optimo" Fusion FM * David McCallum - "The Edge" * Roy Ayers - "Funk in the Hole" * Gong - "Heavy Tune" * David Axelrod - "Holy Thursday" * Grover Washington, Jr. - "Knucklehead" * Aleksander Maliszewski - "Pokusa" * Ryo Kawasaki - "Raisins" * Marc Moulin - "Stomp" * Billy Cobham - "Stratus" * Tom Scott & The L.A. Express - "Sneakin' In The Back" Integrity 2.0 * This is Lazlow's talk radio show - if the web could have a 2.0, why can't he?" International Funk IF99 * Lonnie Liston Smith - "A Chance for Peace" * War - "Galaxy" * The O'Jays - "Give The People What They Want" * Gil Scott-Heron - "Home is Where The Hatred Is" * The Meters - "Just Kissed My Baby" * Mandrill - "Livin' It Up" * Manu Dibango - "New Bell" * Fela Kuti - "Sorrow, Tears & Blood" * Femi Kuti - "Truth Don Die" * Creative Source - "Who Is He And What Is He Today" * Hummingbird - "You Can't Hide Love" * Fela Kuti - "Zombie" Jazz Nation Radio (JNR) 108.5 * Count Basie - "April in Paris" * John Coltrane - "Giant Steps" * Chet Baker - "Let's Get Lost" * Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers - "Moanin'" * Miles Davis - "Move" * Charlie Parker - "Night and Day" * Roy Haynes - "Snap Crackle" * Sonny Rollins - "St. Thomas" * Duke Ellington - "Take The 'A' Train" * Dizzy Gillespie - "Whisper Not (Big Band)" The Journey * Global Communication - "8:07" * Terry Riley - "A Rainbow in Curved Air" * Steve Roach - "Arrival" * Michael Shrieve - "Communique 'Approach Spiral'" * Jean Michel Jarre - "Oxygène, Pt 4" * Philip Glass - "Pruit Igoe" * Tangerine Dream - "Remote Viewing" * Aphex Twin - "Selected Ambient Works Vol. 2 CD2 TRK5" * Ray Lynch - "The Oh of Pleasure" K109 The Studio * Peter Brown - "Burning Love Breakdown" * Tamiko Jones - "Can't Live Without Your Love" * Gino Soccio - "Dancer" * Suzy Q - "Get On Up And Do It Again" * Electrik Funk - "On A Journey" * Don Ray - "Standing In The Rain" * Cerrone - "Supernature" * Rainbow Brown - "Till You Surrender" * Harry Thuman - "Under Water" * Skatt Brothers - "Walk The Night" Liberty City Hardcore * Murphy's Law - "A Day In The Life" * Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" * Underdog - "Back to Back" * Leeway - "Enforcer" * Sick Of It All - "Injustice System" * Cro-Mags - "It's The Limit" * Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" * Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" * Killing Time - "Tell Tale" * Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" Liberty City Rock Radio 97.8 * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" * Godley & Creme - "Cry" * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" * ELO - "Evil Woman" * David Bowie - "Fascination" * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" * Black Sabbath - "Heaven & Hell" * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" * Iggy Pop & The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" * Genesis - "Mama" * Hello - "New York Groove" * Queen - "One Vision" * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" * The Who - "The Seeker" * Elton John - "Street Kids" * Heart - "Straight On" * ZZ Top - "Thug" * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside Out" Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 * Burro Banton - "Badder Den Dem" * Choppa Chop - "Set It Off" * Mavado - "Real McKoy" * Jabba - "Raise It Up" (dubplate) * Bunji Garlin - "Brrrt" * Richie Spice - "Youth Dem Cold" * Chuck Fenda - "All About Da Wood" * Chezidek - "Call Pon Dem" * Mavado - "Last Night" * Spragga Benz - "Da Order" * Bounty Killer - "Bullet Proof Skin" * Shaggy - "Church Heathen" * Munga - "No Fraid A" * Buju Banton - "Driver" Public Liberty Radio * The Seance * Pacemaker * Intelligent Agenda Radio Broker * LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" * Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" * The Boggs - "Arm in Arm" (Shy Child Mix) * Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt1" * The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" * Juliette & The Licks - "Inside the Cage" (David Gilmour Girls remix) * UNKLE feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" * The Rapture - "No Sex For Ben" * Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" * Teenager - "Pony" * Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" * White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" * Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" * The Black Keys - "Strange Times" * The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" * Ralph Myerz & The Jack Herren Band - "The Teacher" * Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" * Whitey - "Wrap it Up" * !!! - "Yadnus" (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix) San Juan Sounds * Calle 13 - "Atrevete-Te-Te" * Daddy Yankee - "Impacto" * Hector El Father - "Maldades" * Voltio - "Ponmela" * Don Omar - "Salio El Sol" * Wisin & Yandel - "Sexy Movimiento" * Tito el Bambino - "Siente El Boom (Remix)" * Angel y Khriz - "Ven Bailalo" Tuff Gong Radio * Stephen Marley - "Chase Dem" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Concrete Jungle (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version)" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Pimper's Paradise" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Rat Race" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Satisfy My Soul" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "So Much Trouble In The World" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Stand Up Jamrock" * Bob Marley and the Wailers - "Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2)" The Vibe * Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" * Ne-yo - "Because of You" * Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" * R. Kelly - "Bump N' Grind" * Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" * RAMP - "Daylight" * Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" * Jodeci - "Freek'n You" * Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" * Jill Scott - "Golden" * Loose Ends - "Hangin' On A String" * Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" * Dru Hill - "In My Bed (So So Def remix)" * Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" * Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing It's Thing" * C.J. - "I Want You" * S.O.S. Band - "Just Be Good To Me" * Ginuwine - "Pony" * Raheem DeVaughn - "You" Vladivostok FM * Ruslana - "Wild Dances" (Ukranian FM Version) * Kino - "Gruppa Krovi" (Russian) * Marakesh - "Zhdat" (Ukrainian) * Zveri - "Kvartira" (Russian) * Seryoga - "King Ring" (Russian) * Seryoga - "Liberty City: The Invasion" (Russian) * Splin - "Liniya Zhizni" (Russian) * Basta - "Mama" (Russian) * Leningrad - "Nikogo ne Zhalko" (Russian) * Ranetki - "O Tebe" (Russian) * Dolphin - "RAP" (Russian) * Glukoza - "Schweine" (Russian) * Oleg Kvasha - "Zelenoglazoe Taksi" (Club remix/Russian) We Know the Truth (WKTT) * Just or Unjust * Richard Bastion Show * Fizz! Kategori:Radio